


Kept Omega

by BWolf_20



Series: An Alpha and his Omega [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johann Schmidt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: The omega heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper dropping. Steve lifted his head to see the alpha smirking at him. The time has come at last for Skull to claim his omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to leave this series hanging without ever having gotten to Skull screwing his Omega.   
> If you recall, we last left off with Steve suffering in his heat and captured in the Hydra base with Alpha Skull looming over him. (If you have not, please read the previous two stories in this series before this one)

The omega heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper dropping. Steve lifted his head to see the alpha smirking at him. He made an attempt to ball his fists, but the heat was overwhelming. His body was too weak for the simple show of defiance.

“Don’t worry my captain, you will enjoy it greatly I assure you.”

“Go to…hell.”

Steve wanted to crawl away. He wanted to clench and prevent the slick that had already begun, creating the obvious invitation for the alpha. His body trembled in anticipation while the mind screamed “No!”   
But his body opened up to him anyways. The heat was demanding it. 

Schmidt didn’t have to violently force his way in. He was gentle about it as he pushed his length in, releasing a shaky moan as he did so. Steve moaned as well, but in shame as his body practically pulled the alpha in. The inner walls stretched for the large member and soon his worst enemy was draped over Steve’s back.

Steve was panting. His mind raced as he tried to get a grasp on things, but all he could catch were glimpses of the other Hydra alphas and betas standing about in a spinning room. He heard muffled laughter echoing in his head, and then came Schmidt’s lips nibbling on his ear.

“Your first time captain,” he purred. “I’ll be gentle…but just this once.”

It wasn’t a lie. Schmidt was gentle. The thrusts weren’t rough as Steve expected. What was rough was Schmidt’s gloved hands curving their way around his chest, pulling him in. How Steve hated that he’d fallen into such a position. How he hated the way the alpha began to bite at his gland. But more so than anything, he hated that his body was responding. 

The haze of the heat faded as the arousal rose in the air. Schmidt’s pheromones were overwhelming. If Steve could process clearly, he wouldn’t have found it surprising. Schmidt had had his taste of the serum, and as an alpha, it potentially made him the most powerful.

It was all the omega body cared for, but there were moments Steve attempted to push him away. Of course an alpha desired only submissive behavior from its omega, and so the teeth came down hard at the back of the neck.

Steve cried out and flailed his arms desperately. In response, Schmidt sped up his thrusts even more.

The pain was sinking in. Steve could sense it starting to register within; his body in the process of acknowledging his greatest enemy as his dominant—his mate.

The watching alphas made growls and even howls of approval as the moment neared. Steve could feel it. With a few more thrusts that had his body scraping across the floor, a knot began to swell in his virgin channel.

“No…god no!”

“Yes, captain. Yes.”

There was no scrambling away. The knot was so large it was practically a boulder in size. Schmidt had stopped moving and curled over the captain’s body. Said captain found himself whimpering quietly, tears falling silently down his cheeks from the incredible pain, from the horrible abuse and humiliation. His mind was on the brink of registering the fact that he was now a broken omega. It didn’t matter if his spirit would heal afterwards. His virginity, his wholeness, had been taken violently. There was no love behind it, just power.

Steve feebly moved his legs and attempted to move away, but the enormous knot kept him tied and in place. Such a subtle movement stirred a burning pain up his ass.

Then as the warmth of his alpha’s seed began to fill him, Steve felt tender kisses along his neck, mixed with a few bites expressing his possessiveness. 

“You’re mine my captain…all mine…and you will produce for me…many beautiful, beautiful pups.”

Steve did his best to hold back the need to cry. He was Captain American for god’s sake, but he no longer felt that he measured up to the image at all.

 

Several months later showed proof that his perfected image of strength was shattered. Gone was the taunt stomach, replaced by a nicely rounded belly of pups. 

Schmidt had been relentless when it came to his need to fill the role of breeder. He had worked Steve over quite well, barely giving his omega a chance to rest. The man had gone years without an omega of his own, and now that he’d finally claimed one, all Alpha senses went into overdrive.

During the nights, and even day, all of Hydra could hear the omega’s cries echoing from their leader’s room. They paid it little mind. Most found it quite soothing. 

They were pleased. Their leader had finally made his claim, and soon, he would have heirs to take up after him.

Schmidt smiled down at his omega who was currently curled into a shivering ball in a nest of blankets. Gently he rested his hand against his bare belly. The slight kick he felt from within filled him with pride.  
Slowly Steve opened his tired blue eyes and stared up at his alpha. There was fear there now and much disbelief. He had been weakened enough to feel it. The side of himself that had been so fearless was practically non-existent, knowing he was pregnant with his enemy’s babes. 

“You are going to be a great mother.”

There was a flash of anger in the captain’s eyes. Schmidt ran a hand possessively through his hair. 

“But it appears, you’re in need for more training, until you are suited to be my perfect omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is shorter than I had imagined it being long ago and not as explicit, but nowadays I don't have a lot of time to work on stories like I once did. But I certainly feared if I didn't get this down, this series would always be incomplete without Skull having ended up breeding his omega. I don't know that I'll work on more for this series. Most likely I'll end up doing another pair if I do another A/O/B fic. I really hope this inspires more Steve/Skull fics particularly in A/O/B.   
> Thanks for following the series. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
